curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Mumolo
Anne Marie "Annie" Mumolo3 (born July 10, 1973) is an American actress, screenwriter, comedian & producer, known for 2011 film Bridesmaids, for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay, & BAFTA Award for Best Original Screenplay. Early Life Mumolo was born in Irvine, California, to a dentist father and a homemaker mother. She's of Italian descent. Her grandfather, Dominic Mumolo, was a studio musician on staff at NBC from 1949 to 1971, where he played on The Dean Martin Show, Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, The Andy Williams Show & The Tonight Show. He also recorded with musicians including Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, & Nelson Riddle. Mumolo graduated from Mater Dei High School in 1991 & the University of California, Berkeley, where she was a member of Chi Omega & received her B.A. in history in 1995. Career Acting She's a member of the improvisational comedy troupe The Groundlings. She appeared in the 2005 feature film Bewitched, & television shows such as The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman, Out of Practice, & Two & a Half Men. She started voice acting in 2004 on the television series Maya & Miguel. She was recently a voice actress on Random! Cartoons, for the segments Hero Heights, Sparkles & Gloom, & Thom Cat. She appeared in 2 ABC pilots this year; Bad Mother's Handbook & This Might Hurt.12 She voices Jimmy & Natalie in the cartoon shorts Ape Escape on Nicktoons Network. In 2011, she played an anxious airline passenger in her own film, Bridesmaids. Mumolo also starred as Laurie in the NBC comedy series About a Boy. Screenwriting Mumolo wrote an episode of In the Motherhood titled "Where There's a Will, There's a Wake". She co-wrote the script for the 2011 comedy film Bridesmaids with Saturday Night Live cast member Kristen Wiig for Universal Studios. Judd Apatow produced the project, with Paul Feig directing. Mandate Pictures is currently developing an untitled comedy feature film written by Mumolo & produced by Dana Fox & Lorene Scafaria. The story will be about "3 girls who travel to New York to celebrate New Year's Eve only to be beset by a snowstorm en route, but are still intent on making it to the city before the celebratory ball drops". Mumolo said, "I wanted to write a story based on the things my friends & I are experiencing in our 30s that completely took us by surprise. It was important to me that the story really capture the issues & struggles we're going through in a funny & authentic way. We were stuck home on New Year's Eve, & everybody else got to go to parties, & we made a video that night. We were laughing so hard it, and my friend said she was a 100% positive that she's never had as much fun as she did when she was 16. And I just thought about that a lot, how we go from 'I'm going to change the world' to 'I'm just trying to figure out where I fit in'." Nathan Kahane will executive produce the film, "seeing it as a complement to the other female-voiced comedies the company has done". Personal Life Mumolo's married to Tim Lovestedt & they have 2 children. Filmography Film * 2003: ''Melvin Goes to Dinner - ''Extra * 2005: ''Bewitched - ''Bed, Bath & Beyond Shopper * 2011: ''Bridesmaids - ''Nervous woman on plane * 2012: ''This Is 40 - ''Barb ** ''Back to the Sea - ''Danny * 2013: ''Afternoon Delight - ''Amanda * 2015: Joy * 2016: The Boss - Helen Television * 2004: ''Maya & Miguel - ''Various ** ''Father of the Pride - ''Flamingo Girl ** ''Groovy Girls - ''Reese, Sean * 2006-Present: Curious George - Bill * 2006: ''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman - ''Boutique Clerk ** ''Two & a Half Men - ''Teenage Girl #1 ** ''Out of Practice - ''Miss Lipton * 2007: ''Ben & Izzy - ''Ben ** ''Random! Cartoons - ''Pixie, Little Prince, Munchie Melissa, Strikeout * 2009: ''Hero Heights - ''Strikeout ** ''Handy Manny - ''Lola ** Thom Cat - Mellissa ** ''Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure - ''Lola, Aunt Lupe ** ''Ape Escape - ''Jimmy, Natalie ** ''In the Motherhood - ''Person No. 1 in Coffee Place ** Fanboy & Chum Chum - Boy & Girl in Mecha-Tech Commercial * 2010: ''The Penguins of Madagascar - ''Large Boy, Boy #2 * 2012: ''The Looney Tunes Show - ''Tina Russo * 2013: ''Modern Family - ''Esther * 2014: ''Rake - ''Carol Grady * 2014-15: About a Boy - Laurie * 2015: ''Behind the Wheel - ''Herself ** ''Mike Tyson Mysteries - ''Julie ** ''Transparent - ''Poppy Video Games * 2005: ''Neopets: The Darkest Faerie - ''Roberta, Lucy * 2012: ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 - ''Additional Voices * 2015: ''Batman: Arkham Knight - ''Nora Fries Category:Curious George Actresses Category:Females Category:Female Actresses Category:Living People